This invention is in the field of prosthetics and relates to the replacement of connective tissue structures such as ligaments and tendons with prosthetic implants.
One of the most challenging problems encountered in the use of artificial ligaments or tendons to repair or replace existing ones in humans or in animals, is that of ensuring a rapid, strong and durable bonding of the prosthesis to the host's tissues.